La stazione dei numeri di Fallout 3
Fallout 3 ha diverse stazioni radio; La più conosciuta e variabile è Galaxy News Radio. Molti giocatori di Karma cattivo, sanno che è possibile uccidere Tre Cani, e sarà rimpiazzato dal tecnico Margaret. Lei non è molto carismatica, dice sempre poche cose e sembra che non le piaccia il suo nuovo lavoro. Non appare mai in persona, quindi è impossibile ucciderla. Quando Tre Cani sarà morto, sarai solo con Margaret. Quello che la maggior parte dei giocatori NON sa, è che sotto alcune circostanze, GNR diventerà "Una Stazione dei Numeri". "Una Stazione dei numeri, è una stazione che trasmette messaggi in codice. Ne esistono molte nel mondo reale, e molti credono che siano stazioni militari per il lancio di missili nucleari. Cercate su Wikipedia per informazioni su queste stazioni. Torniamo a Fallout 3... Nessuno sa cosa si deve fare precisamente per ascoltare la stazione dei numeri. Sembra che tu debba uccidere Tre Cani, perché nessuno ha sentito questa stazione con lui in vita. Sembra anche che tu debba saltare la missione "Galaxy News Radio", dove devi aiutare a potenziare il segnale, così potrà raggiungere le aree fuori da DC. Questo è semplice da fare perché puoi passare un dialogo con l'eloquenza, o puoi guardare sulla Wiki di Fallout dove andare per avanzare nelle missioni primarie. Alla fine, dovrai distruggere Raven Rock. Questo è il punto in cui potrai trasformare la radio in una stazione dei numeri, e lasciarla così per tutto il gioco. Stranamente, alcuni giocatori continuano a sentire le registrazioni normali, quindi ci devono essere molti altri requisiti per trasformare la stazione. Se sarai abbastanza fortunato, e avrai completato tutti i requisiti, subito dopo aver distrutto Raven Rock, apparirà il messaggio "Segnale Radio perso", e pochi secondi dopo apparirà il messaggio "Segnale radio trovato". Non potrai però ascoltare subito GNR, perché non hai amplificato il segnale radio. Fortunatamente però, Raven Rock è situata vicino ad un posto alto dove puoi ascoltare GNR. Alcuni dei posti in cui puoi ascoltare il segnale sono: 1: L'area intorno a DC 2: In cima alla ruota panoramica di Point Lookout 3: Alla cima di alcune torri situate nella parte a Nord Ovest della mappa 4: In cima alla Torre Tenpenny 5: Nella parte più alta del ponte distrutto di "Arefu" 6: Sui punti più alti delle montagne intorno a Raven Rock Quando ascolterai la radio, sentirai una voce familiare...... Quella di Tre Cani, anche se sarà morto. Però, sentirai subito che non starà impersonando il personaggio. Sarà soltanto la voce del doppiatore Erik Dellums. Lo sentirai pronunciare una serie di numeri in una voce depressa. Dirà soltanto numeri da una cifra, e ne dirà da 9 a 12. Per esempio: "Nove-Tre-Sette-Nove-Uno-Sette-Due-Zero-Tre-Quattro". Non dirà mai numeri con più di una cifra come "Undici" o "Quaranta". Questi numeri saranno seguiti dal codice Morse. Infine, sarà trasmessa la canzone "I Don't want to set the world on fire". Qualsiasi altra canzone sembrerà inattiva su quella stazione. Il codice Morse è stata la parte più facile da risolvere del mistero, perché il codice è molto conosciuto. Abbiamo raccolto molti messaggi in inglese. Alcuni sembravano mondani, anche comici come "Oggi ho lavato la macchina, forse mangerò cinese a cena" oppure "Hai già guardato il mio video su YouTube? Ho caricato n video di me che calcio barboni nelle p***e". Ora starai dicendo "Ma YouTube non esiste nell'universo di Fallout!" e hai ragione. Da quello che sappiamo, tutti i messaggi sono basati sulla realtà dei giorni attuali. Alcuni messaggi però, sono alquanto sinistri, come "Oggi la Regina è morta. Tutta la terra è in lutto. In giorni come questi, siamo tutti Britannici". Oppure "Non posso credere che l'abbiano fatto davvero. Il Rumore. Non posso sopportare più il rumore. Ho una pistola nell'attico." Recentemente, un giocatore, sul forum della Wiki, ha notato un messaggio che da senso a tutti gli altri. Stava leggendo una discussione con tutti i messaggi conosciuti, tradotti dal codice Morse all'inglese, e ha visto la frase "Uno-Due-Zero-Cinque- Cinque-Due-Otto-Due-Zero-Uno-Zero. Di che cosa stai parlando? Ci mancherai." Lui capì che si riferiva alla recente morte di Gary Coleman, e capì subito che i numeri erano la data della sua dipartita. Subito cercò tra gli altri messaggi per vedere se trovava altri esempi di questo apparente gioco indovino. Il messaggio seguente lo scioccò moltissimo: "Nove-Quattro-Cinque-Quattro-Due-Zero-Due-Zero-Uno-Zero. Incidente nel Golfo, molti morti. Perdita di petrolio" Capì subito che si trattava dell'esplosione della piattaforma petrolifera della BP. Da questo punto tutte le sequenze dei numeri saranno trascritte in date. Tutte le date nel gioco sono state date in formato militare, e sarà così anche qui. Numerosi membri della Wiki di Fallout, cominciarono a tradurre queste sequenze, per vedere cosa altro potevamo sapere. Abbiamo scoperto che molte date erano dopo l'uscita del gioco, ma stranamente alcune erano prima. "22:15, 15 Aprile, 1865. E' morto, e la colpa sarà sicuramente data a quell'attore, Booth. Johnson farà meglio a non mentirmi sul pagamento". Questa era la data dell'assassinio di Lincoln. Mentre la comunità della Wiki stava cercando di trovare varie interpretazioni dei messaggi, i Moderatori del forum bannarono chiunque avesse letto o postato in quella discussione. Tutti i messaggi furono cancellati, e un software per filtrare venne messo per impedire il rilascio di altre informazioni. Poche persone però, continuarono a mandarsi delle E-Mail per finire il lavoro di traduzione. " Oggi la Regina è morta. Il mondo è in lutto, e in momenti come questi siamo tutti britannici" 4:02, 19 Marzo 2014. "Hai già guardato il mio nuovo video di YouTube? Ho caricato un video di me che calcio barboni nelle p***e" 24:16, 24 Dicembre 2012 "Non posso credere che Britney abbia vinto un Oscar!" 21:33, 27 Febbraio 2023. "Non posso credere che l'abbiano fatto veramente. Non resta molto tempo. Sono stati avvertiti, ma hanno deciso di continuare a spingere i limiti della scienza. Il Rumore. Non posso sopportarlo più. Anche la luce, oddio! L'universo si sta dipanando intorno a noi. Non aspetterò la morte. Ho una pistola nell'attico". Questo è l'unico messaggio non preceduto da una sfilza di numeri. Non significherà nulla, ma la data più lontana in tutti i messaggi è il 6 Luglio 2027 alle 1:27 Narrazioni Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:GamePasta Categoria:Media Categoria:CP Storiche